No Title Yet
by scribbledandscrawled
Summary: AU... a SASUSAKU and ITAHANA fic. xD a story of two simple girls who needed work and ended up with up-and-down-lives with the Uchihas. story is better than the summary. Ü
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so yeah… this is my first more-than-one-chap fic and I'm pretty nervous about it coz I dunno if you, guys, will like it. But I sure hope y'all do. First off, I don't know if this fic will remain rated T or will it move to a rated M. You guys, decide. That is if you have started reading it.**

**So, yeah, I don't own Naruto. As much as I want to….**_**-rolls eyes- **_**because if I did I'll make sure Sasuke and Sakura end up together and Karin is tortured **_**slowly **_**but **_**surely **_**to death. I'll have her watch Barnie and Friends 24/7/365 until she **_**begs **_**me to stop –but that doesn't mean I'll listen to her-. Then I'll have Sakura punch her until her ugly face is **_**more **_**ruined, then I'll have Sasuke use his super awesome Chidori on her and have her and Lee make out until I say stop and….**

**And, I'll pause there. I'm babbling about nothing again. Anyway, so please enjoy. ^_____________^**

Narration

"Conversation"

'_Thoughts'_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

* * *

"You're a good-for-nothing jerk, moronic stupid idiotic ignorant asshole!" shouted a furious pink-haired female with the deadliest glare that you'll ever see on her green bright eyes.

Students had surrounded her and some guy with black spiky hair _– uhmmm… That looks like a chicken's ass-_ and onyx black eyes with the same glare on them.

The pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura, huffed and exited the area.

"Excuse me… excuse me… best friend coming through… excuse me…" came a blue-eyed blonde's loud voice. "TEME!" he called in his _normal _voice as he neared the Uchiha Sasuke who was seated on the floor, blood trickling down the corner of his lips. "Teme, are you alright? C'mon, I'll take you to the clinic," the blonde, Uzumaki Naruto, said as he swung his best friend's arm around his neck and helped the Uchiha up.

* * *

'_It was Haruno Sakura's first day in Konoha International Academy and she was on her way back to the classroom where an orientation was held for new students who enrolled in the Academy at the middle of the School year. "Darn! I'm almost late, I forgot my schedule and diary at home and I got my skirt stained by a very awful period – aww why does being a girl this difficult?" she asked herself as she took a final look on the back of her skirt to make sure that no stain was left. Relieved that there are no dark spots on her blue skirt, she entered the classroom full of new students. _'Wow, I never thought many students would still enroll in the Academy even on the middle of the school year,'_ she thought, heading back to her seat. Reaching her chair, she saw a guy with black hair and matching eyes sitting lazily on her seat._

"_Excuse me, Uchiha-san," Sakura knew his surname because of looking at the ID he has hanging on his neck with _**Student Body President **_written under his name. "That's my seat. Go find your own, please," asked the pink-haired newbie._

"_Hn," was the Uchiha's answer._

"_Uchiha-san, that's my seat, so please, it has been a bad day already, and I don't want to argue with you," Sakura explained._

"_Who says you can argue with me?" asked Sasuke arrogantly._

"_I can argue with you if I want to. But since, I don't want to, you may go look for your own seat. I had that seat first,"_

"_Look around you, are there any other seats available for me?"_

"_But I already—"_

"_You don't have the rights whatsoever to order me around, Haruno; there are no more available seats. Do you expect me to stand for you?" Sakura got even more pissed off at the Uchiha. "You're just new here. At least have respect. You're talking to your president," She wanted no argument and he and his ass-in-glory can't just ruin her day anymore._

"_You're an asshole," she said, glaring straight at the Uchiha._

"_What did you just say?"_

"_Are you deaf or are you just awfully annoyingly stupid?" gasps were heard at the background. No one can do this to an Uchiha, especially Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Uchiha-san, y-you can h-have m-my—"a guy wanted to offer his own seat to the Uchiha but he cut him off. Guess he really likes to sit there._

"_Hn, you're the one annoying here,"_

"_One last time, Uchiha, get your arrogant ass off my seat," she ordered with an authoritative tone._

"_Hn," the Uchiha answered stubbornly._

_And this is where the Uchiha fell on the floor from his seat._

"_You're a good-for-nothing jerk, moronic stupid idiotic ignorant asshole!" he had just received a strong punch from a _girl._'_

* * *

A chuckle was heard from the blonde Uzumaki who seated across the Uchiha who held an ice-bag against his jaw.

"She sure got you, teme," teased Naruto. "I wonder if I could get her to teach me how to punch like that," he added with another set of chuckle afterwards.

"She'd never stand teaching someone as ignorant as you, dobe," spat Sasuke, glaring at his best friend.

"Hey, I'm not ignorant," defended Naruto.

"Just stupid," muttered Sasuke, which was still heard by the blonde, so the Uchiha received a glare from Naruto. Not that he mind, though.

"I better get back to class. Iruka may be looking for his favorite student. Ja," Naruto grinned. "I'll be on my way now, Ms. D," Naruto told the nurse who nodded at him before he walked out the room.

"Are you alright now, Uchiha-kun?" Ms. D or Ms. Denver, Konoha Academy's Nurse, asked Sasuke not forgetting to use the endearment.

"Yeah, Ms. Denver, I'm fine. But I think I got a headache," the 43-year-old nurse nodded in understanding.

"Would you tell me who hit you? I'll make sure Principal Tsunade gives the _boy, _who gave that to you a really nice talk,"

Sasuke smiled in an '_I-surrender-at-how-you-treat-me-like-I'm-6'_ form of smile.

"Nah, Ms. Denver, I'm fine. I did not get myself in to a fight. The Dobe- I mean Uzumaki just accidently hit me with his elbow that I hit my locker… _hard_," Sasuke assured.

"Tsk… Tsk... Tsk," Ms. Denver clicked her tongue "With that swollen jaw of yours, it seemed you got yourself in a fight. Anyway, if you say so," Ms. Denver sighed. "I'll just go visit the ladies room and do some smoking. You stay and rest, okay, Uchiha-kun?" Sasuke nodded, leaned back and closed his eyes as he heard the soft click of the closing door. The thought of a _nurse _and _smoking _in his head… how could someone who checks on your health be the one who endangers _her _health? But he shrugged it off and enjoyed the sweet, sweet, SWEET silence around him.

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

_Tick…_

_Tock…_

He gave out a sigh in relief at the thought of him in a room with no one else to annoy him .ever.

"Ms. Haruno, if you don't want any detention, you better check up on Uchiha-san," the sound of Kurenai reprimanding someone from the outside broke the only enjoyment Sasuke had.

After a second or two, faded sounds of heels and the sound of the door opening were heard.

"If you don't want any detention, you better check up on Uchiha-san," Sakura mimicked Kurenai's reprimanding her, and then looked at the glaring Uchiha on the bed. "What… missed me already?" Sakura asked in sarcasm.

"What're you doing here?" the Uchiha asked coldly.

"See, that's why I don't want to come here because you'll start being the ass you are. I shouldn't be here…. Really, Kurenai-sensei just made me come here or I'll have detention. And I can't afford to have detention because if I got detention it'll eat up my time and I'll—"she looked at him with a really pissed off face. "Look, I need to check up on you, so… how are you doing?" even if it _kills _her of asking how the _ass _is doing…

"Are you out of your mind?" Sasuke asked in bewilderment about how can one babble about one topic then ask him a question about _who-knows-how-said-question-got-connected-with-the-topic-she-just-babbled_.

Sakura sighed heavily.

"Okay… okay… I knew you heard what Kurenai-sensei said a while ago. So I'm just following orders. Are you doing fine?"

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, looked away and, "…Yeah," he answered.

"May I see that jaw of yours?"

"I don't need another heap of banter, thank you,"

"Who says I'll tease you. You deserve it, anyway," Sakura then grabbed his left wrist and pulled it slowly just so she could see his jaw and then she let go and walked towards the medicine cabinet.

Since the nurse is not around, Sakura did not bother asking permission of looking for something from the cabinet.

"Here," she said, showing him a sky blue tube. "Use it. Apply it on your jaw," she said. Seeing that the Uchiha doubts her, she sighed, "It's a pain killer ointment not poison. If I ever plan on poisoning you, it would be in your sleep, so please just take it, apply it, and I'll leave," she said.

The Uchiha finally took the tube from her and squeezed some pink substance on his forefinger and applied it on his jaw.

"Good. I'll be on my way. Ja," she said.

"Hn,"

"And before I go, could you please think of other expressions other than 'hn'?" she then exited the room.

Sasuke sighed at the thought of sweet silence surrounding him. No one shouting loud on your ear… no one teasing you to death…. No one annoying him…. No one… no one… no Sakura…

HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!!

'_...Sakura?' _ Why was s_he_ evenin his mind?

* * *

"Aunt Tsume, Uncle Kiseki, I'm home!" Sakura called as she slid off her shoes and placed them properly on the shoe rack.

"Oh, good you're home, Saki," Inuzuka Tsume, Sakura's foster mother greeted from the kitchen. She is Haruno Akako's, Sakura's real mother, best friend. When she and her husband, Haruno Katsuo, died, Tsume was the one who kept Sakura since then.

"Sakura," Kiseki, who was seated on a chair by the dining table reading a book, greeted in a nod and a smile.

Sakura was three years old when both her parents died in an airplane crash. Sakura had been traumatized with it for two years. It was one of the most difficult things that had happened to Tsume, taking care of a traumatized child is really heartbreaking. Seeing her cry every night, comforting her that it makes her cry too, listening her call her mom and dad… Tsume could never imagine anything worse.

Tsume has two children, though, Hana and Kiba. She takes care of her children and Sakura with her husband, Kiseki. Hana is five years older than Kiba and the boy is a year older than Sakura. All of them looked out for each other, took good care of each other, and loved each other even if they aren't of the same blood.

Sakura had just pulled away from kissing her Aunt Tsume's cheek when…

"Sakura, Sakura!!" cried Hana, yanking the door open and ran in the kitchen. "Hi, mom; hi, dad," she greeted as she both kissed them quickly.

"What's with the rush, Hana dear?" Tsume asked.

"I got Sakura and I a job! We could start next week!"

"Really, ne-chan?" asked Sakura in delight. The Inuzuka family isn't that rich, so they needed to look for ways in order for them to earn and save money for a living. Sakura and Hana were both willing to work. Now that their father is sick, they need more hands working to earn money.

"Yeah, Fugaku-san wants to see us, actually, tomorrow after class," the 24-year-old lady answered.

"Oh, so you don't call our employer with his surname now, huh?" Sakura asked sarcastically as she continued her way to her room.

"Fugaku-san insisted me on calling him with his first name even Mikoto-san, his wife. Oh the couple was so kind,"

"That's really good news, Hana," Tsume butted in.

Hana looked at her mother then frowned.

"What is it, Hana?" asked Kiseki.

"The sad part here is that we get to live in the Uchiha mansion and leave you guys here. The Uchihas will pay $3 000 every month for our services, and 3 grand is not something we can see lying around in the corners. So they gave us this condition,"

"That's alright Hana, sometimes we have to make sacrifices," her father answered. "There will be a time where you and Sakura will leave us, it just got too sudden – the leaving, I mean. I'm sorry you have to suffer because of me."

"Don't worry, dad, we did this on our own free will. I'm sure Sakura is delighted about having to work with the Uchihas. We love you dad so don't worry about a thing," Hana said, as she hugged her dad who kissed her forehead in return.

As soon as Hana pulled herself slowly away from her sick dad, she called out, "Sakura, I'll pick you up at your school's gates tomorrow after class. I'll be there 10 minutes ahead your dismissal time. I know how you hate waiting. Anyway, our employer's name is Uchiha Fugaku; his wife is Uchiha Mikoto so if you happen to forget their names just remember U-chi-ha!" Hana reminded as she went her way upstairs to change in her room.

'_Uchiha?' _asked Sakura to herself as she fell on her pink bed. _'Nah… he's not the only Uchiha in the world,'_

* * *

**Whew so that's the first chap, people. ^-^ hope you liked it. Review please. Please… please… please!!! ^-^**

_**Special thanks to: **__**Am-chi. ^-^ **____** 1-complicated-girl**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chap 2.**

**I don't own Naruto okay. I just own the story. But I do wish Masashi Kishimoto-san could give it to me since my birthday's coming up… soon… -er- tomorrow!!! xD Anyway, this will be my birthday-treat for you, guys. xD**

Narration

"Conversation"

'_Thoughts'_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

* * *

Eating his tomato omelet across his brother, Sasuke was called by his mother who was on her way down the stairs.

"Sasuke, me and your father had decided so don't wear that frown while eating. It's really disrespectful," Mikoto reprimanded her youngest son. "As, for you, Itachi, I don't think me and your father will be home when the girls come so since you have your day-off today, could you please handle it from there. And please, don't embarrass our family. If you need a script with everything I'd be _willing _to write it as long as you two behave," Mikoto then kissed both her sons and walked out to the mirror to have her final look at her appearance.

"Sure thing, mom," answered Itachi in that infamous Uchiha smirk as he took a sip from his coffee.

"Behave, okay?" Mikoto reminded as she went out the door and entered the car where her husband is.

'_Mom sure treats us like we're 6,' _Sasuke thought rolling his eyes as he stood up and went to the mirror and checked his jaw. It's not that swollen like yesterday but you could still see a little bluish-purplish color on it.

A chuckle was heard from Sasuke's 25-year-old brother.

"You really got yourself a good fight. I swear, whoever did that to you deserve a standing ovation," teased Itachi. "This is the first time I saw you, in high school, with a bruise on your pretty face,"

"Shut the fuck up, Itachi," the 19-year-old Uchiha hissed.

Itachi just chuckled once more. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his father and headed to the couch to get his bag. "I'm going," he said as he swung his bag to his back and went out the door to his car.

* * *

The day in school passed and Sasuke wanted to talk with Sakura but it seemed that she didn't show up.

'_Fuck. Where could she be?' _he asked himself. _'How could someone with pink hair be so difficult to find?' _

Sakura only had exams today because the school will base the section she will be staying for the rest of the year on the results of her exam. The exam she took before entering the school is the basis whether she gets to study in Konoha Academy or not. Since she got in, she have to take another exam.

**From Sakura: Ne-chan, my dismissal time is early today. You can pick me up now. **

**From Hana: Sure, thing, Sak. Wait for me okay?**

**From Sakura: Yeah, onee-chan. I'm just packing my books in my book bag. I'll wait for you.**

* * *

"The new students took exams today, Teme," Naruto told his best friend. "Didn't you know? You're the Student Body President, aren't you?"

"Yeah… I didn't know,"

"Why do you want to see that Haruno so badly?" asked Naruto. "Isn't she the one who gave that to you?" Naruto added pointing at the area where Sakura hit him.

"Shut up. So does this mean they'll be home early today?" Sasuke asked while the blonde nodded. "Hn… I'll see you later," Sasuke bid then headed off.

* * *

Hana parked her car outside the Uchiha's mansion. The sisters went out of the said vehicle and started their way up the stairs to the Uchiha's big doors.

"So here we are," Hana said, and with a sigh she pushed the doorbell button.

_Ding…. Dong…_

The doors opened and Sakura and Hana entered.

"Good afternoon," both greeted in no one in particular.

"Well good afternoon," a man not far from Hana's age greeted. He's taller than Hana, of course, and has black hair which is kept in a low ponytail. He also has black matching eyes and two line marks on either side if his nose. "I'm Uchiha Itachi, and you two must be…" Itachi introduced.

"Inuzuka Hana," bowed Hana.

"Haruno Sakura," bowed Sakura.

"We are the new maids of your family, sir," added Hana as she stayed on her bowing position.

"Ah. Our _personal _maids," Itachi plastered their infamous Uchiha smirk and added, "Come, my parents aren't here for the moment so I guess I'll do the honor to have the explanation for the both of you," Itachi didn't let the smirk fade. "Ryo, please show the ladies the way to the office, I'll just get something from my parents' room," Ryo bowed and led Sakura and Hana's way to the office, while Itachi went upstairs to get what he needed.

"Whoa," was all Sakura said.

* * *

Taking a sip from the teas served by the maids, Sakura can't help but have her vibrant green eyes roam around the huge office. It was beautifully and expertly done. From the big windows, curtains, stocks of books, lights, carpets and paintings, and the big Uchiha symbol behind Fugaku's chair… it's like the room says: _'I'm professional.' _

"Sorry for the wait, ladies," Itachi said as he walked in and sat on his father's seat behind the desk. "May I begin?" he asked as he earned a nod from the Inuzuka. "So, like I said a while ago, you two will be me and my brother's personal maid. Let me just tell you that the money you'll get will not be from our parents but from me and my brother. As for you, Hana," he called the black haired female's attention.

"Hai?" asked the 24-year-old Inuzuka.

"You'll be my personal maid. Call me whatever you want except 'Uchiha-san' or 'Uchiha-sama' or whatever that involves my family name. There are many Uchihas in the world, you know. And as for you, Sakura, you'll be my brother's personal maid. I don't know how he'll want you to call him so maybe you could stay for a little while. He still has his class," explained Itachi as Sakura nodded. "So, I'm guessing you two are aware that you'll live here unless the contract is over. Am I right?" Sakura and Hana nodded. "So, I think that would be all. Ah. As for your job, you only serve your bosses. And it's either me or my brother. You may help with the household chores if you want an increase with the salary," added Itachi.

The sisters both nodded in understanding.

Then, Itachi smirked.

"Here are the contracts, ladies, read them carefully and sign it over your printed names,"

* * *

'_Damn!' _Sasuke thought_. 'Why does it have to be freaking traffic?' _he added as he tapped the stirring wheel with his forefinger.

Why does he want to see and talk to Sakura that bad, you ask?

After what happened between them, Sasuke wanted nothing but peace and silence at home so if Sakura will be his personal maid, he highly doubts he could ever experience his _peace _and _silence. _

Plus,

He hates her guts…. So he has to talk to her, and somehow, hope that it'll have her back-out.

* * *

"Great," Itachi said as he took the contracts from the Haruno and Inuzuka. "You may start next week. We'll prepare your rooms. Sakura," Sakura looked at the older Uchiha. "Did you know that you and my brother go to the same school?"

Sakura gulped. The more she thinks about it, the more she's guaranteed that his brother is Sasuke… _the asshole… _her BOSS.

"Ms. Haruno, your boss has arrived," Itachi said as he took a peak through the window and saw his brother's silver Lamborghini Reventon.

"Where are they?" Sakura heard that deep, cool, masculine voice of the man she had hit with her bare fist.

"In your father's office, sir,"

"Hn," she heard footsteps… fast footsteps then the big doors of Uchiha Fugaku's office opened. Revealing….

"Sasuke, its good you're home. I would like you to meet, Inuzuka Hana and Haruno Sakura," Itachi greeted. "Sakura will be your personal maid, brother," added Itachi with that infamous Uchiha smirk not leaving his beautiful pale face.

'_Oh. I'm so dead,' _Sakura thought.

* * *

Seated on his bed with crossed arms on his lean chest, Sasuke stared at the pink-haired female who stood in front of him.

Sakura sighed heavily from the lack of conversation. Sometimes silence can be _noisy _too.

"Look, I know how much you _despise _me of being here. I swear I didn't know you'll be the person I'll work for. But if you'll tell me to back-out, I won't. I love my dad that I'll do anything just to earn money for him," she stated. "So as much as it _kills _me to even see you, I have to—"

"Who says anything about me having you quit?" he cut off. He may have thought about it a while ago, but he changed his mind and thought of this as sweet, sweet, SWEET revenge. Sakura paused and let the thought sink in, and when it did she glared at the Uchiha.

"Hmppff," she huffed.

"I only have one rule, Haruno: I'll be the one on top here. Submit to me. Respect me. Serve me. Got it? Call me whatever you want – I don't care. Just remember: I'm authority here, and no one else," he finalized. This earned a nod and a glare from the Haruno. But she understood that it was her job so she has no rights whatsoever to complain.

"Good. Anyway," he stood then walked towards the door next to his TV. "This is the door that will lead to your room. Of course, there's another door that leads you to the second floor hall, but I asked the carpenter to have a door here so if I need anything I'll just knock on it. And it'll be easier for you if I ask you to clean up my room, or do some errands," Sasuke explained as he opened the door.

"Whoa," Sakura whoa-ed as she slowly stepped in the empty room. "This room is big,"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered as he looked at the mesmerized female. "The furniture will be sent later. You'll have a mini kitchen here, by the way. So that if I ask you to cook something for me, you won't have any trouble going up and down the stairs. There's your private CR too," he pointed at the closed white door and Sakura turned the knob and entered.

"This is so cool," Sakura said as she opened the glass door to where the showers are. "Hey, Sasuke… uhmm… can I call you that?" she asked and he nodded. "You had this _made _for me? This isn't an empty room or something?"

"Yeah,"

"You sure are rich. I hope I can be as rich as you," she mumbled. But it didn't go unheard by Sasuke.

"Being rich is not really that… _fun_, though," he said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke just sighed, said "Start on Monday. It'll be three days from now," then left.

* * *

"So," Hana called as she zipped Sakura's bag close. "Are we sure about this?" she asked.

Sakura gave out a sigh. "Yeah," She answered. "For Aunt Hana and Uncle Tsume," she added with a smile of determination.

"C'mon, you should get ready to bed. You still have your class tomorrow. Good luck on your first day! Hey, you and Sasuke-san go to the same school right?" Sakura nodded. "Anyway, sleep tight,"

Oh my Gosh! She totally forgot all about that.

* * *

**Suck at endings, I know Dx… harhar. ^-^ I hope you liked the second chapter, though. Reviews, people. I need reviews. hehe. **** Thank you. ^-^ **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME **_(tomorrow xD)_

**This fic is dedicated to: **_**my kois ^-^ pats, bae and jhay. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH xD xD x (P.S: y'all better review, okay? **____** mwah mwah! xD)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, people. ^-^**

**School was really **_**my **_**hindrance from updating. I mean, with all the home works and stuff? And what will I do with a and b, and x missing. Really, who cares if x is missing? . Whatever… so, I'll update. And I hope you guys would like it. **** even if this chap is short. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Paramore. Dx **

Narration

"Conversation"

'_Thoughts'_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

* * *

Monday came, and Hana and Sakura were ready to go.

Clutching the handle of her bag, Sakura kissed her Aunt Tsume and Uncle Kiseki's cheeks goodbye. A tear fell but she wiped it immediately and smiled.

"We promise to try to visit you every weekend. And call you for updates," Hana said as she waved their goodbye.

They won't be gone for too long. And Konoha would be just a bus away from Suna.

'_At least I don't have to wake up early for school. I can just walk too,' _Sakura sighed as she thought of the benefits she'd get when she works at the Uchihas. _'Speaking of school…. I've been avoiding him for a week…,'_

* * *

"Good Evening, Ladies," Fugaku greeted as the two female entered his office "It's good to finally have you, two here," Fugaku added with a smile.

"And I'm pleasured to have finally meet you, Sir Uchiha," Sakura greeted back with a smile.

"Fugaku-san," he corrected. "Call me Fugaku-san,"

Sakura smiled at how kind the man was. She wonders how Sasuke became an ass when his father is as nice as an angel.

Speaking of the devil…

"Dad, have you seen—"he paused talking at the sight of pink hair, and looked at the owner of the strange-colored hair.

"Ah, so you already met them," Fugaku noticed how his son looked at Sakura and chuckled. "Don't worry, Sakura, Sasuke is a nice boy. So you won't have problems to deal with him,"

'_Says you,' _

"It's getting late. And I bet you're tired," Fugaku looked at his son. "Sasuke, would you be kind enough to show these ladies their rooms? And what was that you were asking a while ago?"

"Hn. Have you seen my new Paramore CD—Brand New Eyes – I left it here a while ago,"

"Ah. I had your mom brought it to you room,"

"Hn," then Sasuke turned around and held the door open for the two. "Follow me,"

"Ah. Hana, Sakura," Fugaku called them before they could get their selves completely out of the room. "Come here at 9am tomorrow, I have some things to discuss with you. Anyway, good night,"

The two bowed and closed the door softly.

* * *

'_Hmm… if I place x to the other side, it'll be –x. then the answer would be zero? Hmm…'_Sakura thought as she erased something on her paper.

"Ikitaiyo kimino tokoro e chiisana te wo nigiri shimete…" she sang a line from the song playing in her IPod – Planetarium by Ai Otsuka, as she continued answering the equations given to them.

After a minute or so…

"Answer them," Sasuke's cool and deep voice came as his notebook dropped on Sakura's. "I'll be back in an hour or two. By the way, could you do my thesis paper in Research? My bag's on top of my desk; just get my Research notebook. All my notes are found there –in my notebook. And could you fix my bed? Yes? Good. Ja," he ordered then left. Since she's in class 4-A (first section), why not use – _coughtakeadvantageofcough – _her knowledge?

"Why you—"she then looked at Sasuke's open notebook and found out that his answer in #1 equation (the easiest among all) was wrong. "Great… I still have 20 equations to finish," she groaned.

* * *

"Itachi-sama, here's your jasmine tea," called Hana as she placed the tray on his desk next to his bed.

"Thanks, Hana," Itachi said as he took the teacup from the desk and sipped on it.

"You're very welcome, Itachi-sama," Hana said with a smile.

"Uhmm… could you get me some cupcakes from the fridge, Hana? Get two pieces," Itachi added before Hana could get herself completely out of his room.

'_What's happening to me?' _Itachi asked himself as he walked towards the balcony and took another sip from his tea. _'Why am I being kind to this woman? I'm acting… differently when it comes to her?'_

"Itachi-sama, here are your cupcakes," Itachi nodded and took both the two cupcakes and gave one to Hana. "Take it, and keep me company for a while,"

"Sure thing—I mean… yes, Itachi-sama," she answered as she crossed her arms on the metallic railings of Itachi's balcony.

"Tell me about yourself, Hana," Itachi said, as he looked at her then smirked.

Hana can't help but blush a bit, breathe deeply, and then started telling her story.

* * *

_*I hate everything about you. Why do I love you? I hate everything about you…*_

Sasuke looked at his Blackberry Phone.

*Calling: *

He hesitated at first, but decided to answer it, anyway.

"Hn. What do you want?"

"Who was that girl Itachi's talking with at his balcony?"

"I dunno. Why are you asking me? Why not ask him?"

"Last time I checked, you're his brother. Now, who is she? That girl with black hair and… were there two red triangles on her cheeks?"

"She's Hana,"

"Who is she, Sasuke?"

"Shouldn't we be ignoring each other?"

"C'mon, Sa—"

"A promise is a promise. I kept mine. You better keep yours," Sasuke interrupted, and then he hung up and turned his phone off.

* * *

"Teme," greeted Naruto as he let his best friend enter his apartment. "Dad won't be around for two weeks, while mom went with him,"

Sasuke smirked then muttered, "Cool,"

"Neji's not yet here, by the way. Do you mind if I call him with your phone, teme?"

"Where's your phone?"

"Dad grounded me for having porn in it," Sasuke rolled at his perverted best friend, as he lent him his phone.

"Yo, Shikamaru," Sasuke greeted the lazy Nara who was seated on Naruto's couch with a can of root beer in hand. Shikamaru nodded at Sasuke and threw him a bottle of Sprite.

"No more root beer," Shikamaru informed the root-beer-lover Uchiha. He had a smirk on his face which was meant to tease Sasuke.

"Die, Nara. Die," Sasuke kid, as he twisted the white cap off and drank on it.

"Teme, Kumiko called but she ended the call before I could give this to you," Naruto said as he entered his living room, returning Sasuke's blackberry. "I thought you two were over. Why do you still have her number?"

Sasuke turned serious at the sound of her name.

"Yes, we're over. And I kept her number in case of emergencies," he answered smoothly.

"Idiot, where are you?" every head turned to look at the person who opened the door. "Did I miss anything?" asked Neji.

"Nothing, my friend," Naruto said with a green. "Now, sit on the couch and let me get some American Pie upstairs," Naruto said as he climbed up the stairs with a wide grin on his face.

"Pervert," the three muttered at the same time.

"Says the people who aren't green-minded… Geez, as if you guys aren't perverts," Naruto shouted from his room.

* * *

*New Message Received*

Sasuke pressed the _read _button on his phone and read his message.

**From Itachi: Sasuke, where are u? mom's looking for u. she's furious. And shall I remind you that it's already 1:30 in the freaking morning, my idiotic brother?**

**From Sasuke: Tell her i'm on my way home. And don't call me idiotic when u're at rank 1 of Universe's Top Morons. **

**From Itachi: just go home already. *smirk* p.s mom and dad saw u're collection of porn cds.**

**From Sasuke: Damn!**

**From Itachi: who's at rank one now?**

Sasuke ignored Itachi's reply by giving out an _'hn' _then sped off. Hoping he could find a way to get out of his problem.

'_Damn, lack of privacy,'_

* * *

After a good lecture from his dad about getting home late and his _for-Sasuke-only _things, Sasuke went upstairs to take a shower and a nice sleep, but before that, he remembered his assignment in Research.

He groaned.

'_Wait, didn't I _ask _Haruno to do it for me?' _he walked towards the door that connected his room with hers and opened it. It was a surprise that it wasn't locked.

Now, when he got himself completely in, he noticed her sleeping form on the mini-kitchen's counter with notebooks and scratch papers as her pillow. He walked towards her and saw that she finished everything, even his thesis paper.

He smiled, but felt a little guilty for having her do _his _assignments. But he shrugged the guilt off and took his notebooks and _unexpectedly _–to everyone—arranged her things, took her iPod and shut it off, and placed a blanket on her shoulders.

With a smile of _gratitude_, Sasuke left.

The next morning, Sakura woke up and noticed something sticking on her forehead.

_**Thanks. : )**_

Sakura smiled sleepily and fell back on her still-crossed arms and slept _again. _Who would have thought of him _knowing _how to say 'thanks'?

* * *

**Review please. **** I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was rushed ^-^. Who's Kumiko? You'll know more about her on the next chapters. **

**am-chi: you better review. **

**sasa-koi: you, too. xD**

**my kois, jhay, pats and bae: this fic is for u, guys. xD love you all so much. xD mwah mwah. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4, people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… blah blah blah…**

Narration

"Conversation"

'_Thoughts'_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

* * *

9am the next day, Sakura and Hana sat on the seats they had sat on last night.

Sipping from her cup of coffee and looking at her digital watch, Sakura asked the girl next to her, whom she see as a sister biologically or not.

"Ne, what do you think will Fugaku-san tell us? Is it important? I mean, I don't want to be late on my first day,"

Hana just shrugged her shoulders and sipped from her own cup of coffee as the big office doors opened.

Uchiha Fugaku started his way to his chair as he tied his long black hair with a thin string, the way Itachi ties his hair.

"Sorry to keep you waiting ladies, but I had a little discussion with my wife that I didn't notice the time," the two nodded and took another sip on their cups of coffee at the same time. "Let's start," this earned another nod from the Inuzuka and the Haruno. "Now, girls, let me just warn you that you aren't allowed to fall in love with my sons. I know it's too…"Fugaku tried to look for the appropriate word that would make them understand his point. "… _harsh… _that I try to—"

"Don't worry, Fugaku-san, we'll make sure not to fall in love with those—them," she amended immediately giving Fugaku a sheepish grin. _'Who would want to fall in love with an asshole?'_

Fugaku coughed softly, "I just want to warn you that you _might _get hurt _if _you fall in love with my boys. Let's just say, there are _consequences_ to face when you fall in love especially with Itachi and Sasuke,"

"I can assure you, sir, that there won't be any lovey-dovey occurring inside_ or_ outside the Uchiha Manor," Sakura said confidently. Hana just nodded in agreement to her sister.

Fugaku smiled at them and dismissed them.

'_I sure hope you keep your promise, Sakura, Hana… I don't want you two getting involved with this,' _Fugaku stood from his seat and walked towards the windows to watch Sakura run outside the house and his son's Lamborghini speed off from the garage, on their way to school. _'I may hurt two people – my sons –but I won't take the risk to hurt two more,'_

* * *

"Sakura," Sakura turned her head at the source of the voice who called her.

"What?" she asked him – Uchiha Sasuke.

"Here are my notebooks. Take good notes, will you?" he ordered as he laid three notebooks over her books which were carried by her arms. "Thanks a lot," he said, sarcasm evident in every syllable. "Ja,"

"Why you arrogant—"

But Sasuke already turned left and was out of her sight.

"Hey, do you need help with that?" someone from behind her asked. She turned around and accidentally bumped at the person's hard chest, which was the cause of her books and Sasuke's notebooks falling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she immediately knelt on the floor and picked her things up. The blonde, who asked if she needed help, knelt on the floor too and picked her books up.

Sakura had a sheepish grin and apologized again.

"No problem… I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way," Naruto introduced as he gave Sakura a smile. "And I'll be Konoha's next Hokage," he added with a big grin on his face.

"That's odd," she muttered.

"What's odd? Is my name weird?" Naruto asked worriedly. "Or am _I _weird?"

"No… No… it's just that you look like you have whiskers on your cheeks. I mean my mom, sister, and brother has two inverted red triangles on both of their cheeks. I thought they're the only people who have strange _things _popping on their faces," Sakura laughed at her own joke, while Naruto just chuckled. "Uh… I'm Sakura, by the way, Haruno Sakura. And I'm pleasured to meet you,"

"Says the girl who has pink hair. So you're Haruno Sakura? You're the girl who gave teme that really nice punch, right?"

"Teme?" asked Sakura. "Do you mean Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend and I call him teme,"

"It suits him perfectly," Sakura laughed softly again as they paused in front of Class 4-A's door.

"Here you go– hey, aren't those notebooks teme's?"

"Uh… yeah," Sakura answered nervously. Of course, she doesn't want anyone knowing she works as Sasuke's personal maid, so she immediately took her books from Naruto and placed it on top of Sasuke's notebooks so that no one will recognize their owner. "Anyway, thanks for the help. To show my gratitude, I'll pick you up at your classroom and treat you ramen at lunch,"

Naruto chuckled. "Shouldn't I be the one picking you up and treating you?" Naruto asked as he laughed once more. "Anyway, since you insist and it's ramen, I'm at Class 4-C. See ya later!" Naruto bid as he ran and waved at Sakura. "Oops, sorry," he apologized at the person he collided with. Sakura just smiled and entered their classroom.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking," the girl said, looking at the floor with her dark violet bangs covering her eyes.

"No, _I'm _sorry. Anyway, you might be late, bye, miss…"

"Hyuuga," she answered, raising her head to look at him. "Hyuuga Hinata," she added softly.

"And I'm Naruto, bye!" he waved and she blushed.

* * *

Out of the corner of her eye, Hana noticed the box of cookies her mother loved, and her father's favorite brand of wine.

"Hm… I guess I should buy some presents for them," She told herself. "Itachi-sama," she called the man in front of her. "Can I visit my parents this weekend?" she asked.

"Sure, Hana, no problem," he answered with that infamous smirk. "Do you mind if I—"

"Itachi-kun!" a loud squeal was heard from the grocery store's entrance?

"Kumiko, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked the short-brown-haired girl with violet eyes coldly.

"Who's this, Itachi-kun?"

"I don't talk to liars,"

"Oh. Really?" asked Kumiko innocently. "Well… I'm not one, so you can talk to me,"

"Back off," Itachi said, as he held his open palms to the girl who was about to hug him again.

"So who is she?" she asked as she looked at Hana… no she _glared _at Hana.

"She's Inuzuka Hana," Itachi introduced. "And she's my…" he looked at Hana and smirked. "Girlfriend," this made Hana look up at him, shocked. But she relaxed as soon as she saw him wink at her. Indicating it was all part of his plan on escaping from the Kumiko girl.

Kumiko turned red in anger. She can't believe her deceiving ears! Was what she heard all true?

"Could you repeat that, Itachi-kun? I think my ears didn't hear it right,"

Itachi looked at Hana. And as if getting his message, Hana turned to Kumiko and fixed an authoritative voice.

"Why, yes, _I _amItachi-_koi_'s girlfriend," She raised a brow and looked down at Kumiko since she's four inches taller than the brunette. "So please, if you have nothing important to tell him, excuse us,"

They exited the store, leaving a really red-in-anger Kumiko in the store.

As soon as Itachi and Hana got in Itachi's Ferrari, Itachi burst out in laughter, and Hana didn't help but hold her stomach and laughed out loud.

"That-t-That was a-awes-some," Itachi said between heaps of laughter. "I-I-I can't remember the last time I had fun like that," Itachi added, breathing deeply from laughing that hard.

"Yeah," Hana agreed all red in laughter. "So, when will we finish shopping, Itachi-sama?" she asked, remembering they left the cart with the things they shopped inside.

"As soon as the banshee leaves," Itachi answered as he looked at her with that sexy sexy _**SEXY**_smirk. "Koi,"

And she blushed.

* * *

*New Message received*

Sasuke looked at his vibrating phone and pressed the _'read' _button.

**From Kumiko: Your brother is such a jerk.**

**From Sasuke: Whatever.**

**From Kumiko: And you, too, you know. You and your brother are jerks.**

**From Sasuke: I don't care. Stop texting me.**

**From Kumiko: Aww… Sasu-kun's angry at me. But you can't because you love me.**

**From Sasuke: Whatever.**

**From Kumiko: Aww… Sasu-kun, don't be mad.**

**From Sasuke: Shut up, you bitch!**

And Sasuke turned his phone off.

"Sasuke, here's your tomato juice," Sakura entered, closing the door connecting their rooms with her foot. She placed the tray on his desk and gave him his glass of his favorite drink.

"Hn,"

"What happened to you? You look like someone gave you a nice punch," he glared at her. "Oops, sorry," she gave out a sheepish grin, remembering the _nice _punch _she _gave him.

"It's none of your business,"

"Fine, Mr. Jerk-O," she said sarcastically. "Anyway, I just want to ask something," Sasuke looked at her, and waited for her to answer. "Could we, please – Uhh … how will I say this?—uhmmm… could we please keep _this _a secret; me being your maid and all? I don't want anyone knowing that I sleep at _your _house and that I work _for _you,"

Sasuke chuckled.

"What? What do you say?" asked Sakura.

"And why do you want me to not say it to everyone in school? I mean… that's gold! And thanks for the idea, by the way,"

Sakura slapped herself inwardly.

"Just... just... Please… I'm _asking _you politely,"

"Why do you want me to not say it to everyone in school?"

"I have a reputation to protect," _'Duh!'_

"And what's that reputation?"

"Me as a new student of Konoha Academy; Me wanting to gain friends; and me who just made you land on your ass last week," she said, slowly getting pissed off at the Uchiha.

Sasuke glared at her. "I'll think about it,"

Sakura glared back, but decided to sigh heavily and leave the room. "Please… just –ah, wait!" she turned around to face the Uchiha again. "I'm going to visit my parents this weekend. Since you're my boss I guess you have to know," she sighed again and left his room, closing the door.

Sasuke smirked and continued reading the book he was holding. _'Let's see, Haruno. I mean… I don't want to waste the opportunity to blackmail you, you know,' _he thought, his smirk never leaving his pretty face.

* * *

**So, guys, hope you liked it. If there are mistakes, please point it out… it'll be a great help for my writing skills. xD anyway... So I don't think I can update next week because I will be preparing for my monologue in Filipino on Wednesday -_-', and we have an out-of-town activity in Laguna (Philippines) on Saturday and Sunday, so…. Yeah. :)**

**-CJ: thanks for the review. : ) love u so much. xD mwah.. :x**

**-am: sorry, i was too excited. ;) hehe.  
**

**-Sasa: you promised.. : )**

**my kois ^-^, pats, bae and jhay, this fic is dedicated to you guys. Love you all so much. xD**

**and to the people who reads and reviews, thank you very very very very much. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Uhmm… so here's chapter 5… uhmm, if you guys have a better title than what I have, please send it to me or place it on your reviews. My best friend (sasa :p) had always asked me if I'm sure with the title and I said, "Yeah." But, she kept on asking me, so if you have a better idea, just tell it to me, so that she'll be satisfied. Haha, peace, koi! :x not that she's being annoying (she isn't :p), but I think she has a point in asking so yeah… (and I'm not quite satisfied with it, too)**

**So here's the disclaimer: blah….**

Narration

"Conversation,"

'_Thoughts'_

**(A/N: Author's notes)**

* * *

It was seven that early Saturday morning, and Sasuke felt something vibrating under his pillow

He reached for it and found out that he received a voicemail and it was from…

"What is it now, Kumiko?" he muttered, as he scratched his head annoyingly.

**From Kumiko: Sasu-kun, onee-chan's coming home today. And, like, we're in the airport right now. We're having a welcome home party for her. She wanted me to tell it to you. See you later. I missed you already, do you know that? Mwah mwah mwah!**

Sasuke rolled his eyes and deleted Kumiko's message.

"Asuka," he muttered._ 'You're finally coming back,'_

He then swung his legs over his bed and scratched his head some more to get rid of the sleepiness and went straight to his bathroom.

* * *

"Sakura, Hana," greeted Tsume. "I'm so glad you finally visited, we missed you already,"

"Pfft… mom, it was only a week or two, I think, since we left," Hana said as she pulled from her mother's hug.

"I still missed you," Hana answered as she continued bear-hugging her daughters.

"So, shall we start our little reunion, your brother's back, too, you know," informed Kiseki, who sat on the couch, as he winked at his two girls.

"Kiba?" asked the two in unison.

"Hey there, nee-chan, Sakura-chan," their brother greeted entering the living room, where everyone were.

"You have to tell me all about London, Kiba," Sakura said as she hugged his brother who studied in London because of the scholarship he got from a really prestigious school.

"Hmmm… London…"

* * *

Parking his car, Sasuke decided to pick out the best clothes for the party later.

Being busy with choosing which color looks better on him in a guy-way, by the way, something vibrated from his pocket.

*New Message Received*

**From Naruto: Teme, I saw Asuka at Starbucks this morning.**

**From Sasuke: So?**

**From Naruto: She's with some guy. I think he's a foreigner.**

**From Sasuke: He might be some guy-friend of hers. You know how Asuka is with having friends.**

**From Naruto: Really, Teme, he might be her boyfriend or something!**

**From Sasuke: Dobe, I'm kinda in the middle of a guy-type shopping here.**

**From Naruto: Don't say I didn't warn ya.**

"Tch," Sasuke muttered before stuffing his Blackberry in his pockets. '_Impossible, we're going out. We're in a relationship. She can't just go and cheat on me, can she?'_

* * *

That evening…

"Sasuke, it's really good to finally see you again," Kumiko and Asuka's father greeted as he patted the boy on the back.

Sasuke nodded at Mr. Iino and decided to look for Asuka.

He wasted 45 minutes or so in looking for her. The Iino family sure invited almost all of the people in Konoha.

And when he finally saw her…

A "Sasuke-kun!" squeal was heard from no other than…

"Kumiko," he hissed.

"Oh! I think you've seen nee-chan. That's her boyfriend by the way, Mark Anthony Turner," introduced Kumiko, as she latched herself on Sasuke's arm.

'_Boyfriend?'_ asked Sasuke inwardly. Doesn't she (Kumiko) know that Asuka is _his _girlfriend? Wait a minute, oh yeah… now I remember… no one knows, but Naruto, they're together because Asuka is the sister of Sasuke's ex-girlfriend and they were going out at Kumiko's back.

And I hope you understood that.

And as if Asuka felt Sasuke's glare on her back, Asuka turned around to look at him and immediately took her hand from the crook of Anthony's elbow.

"Sasuke, I see you're having fun… with my sister," Asuka greeted as she neared Sasuke and Kumiko.

"Ne, nee-chan, do you think me and Sasuke-kun look good together?" Kumiko asked her sister who is a year older than her, making Asuka nineteen like Sasuke.

"Why…" Asuka looked worriedly at Sasuke, who glared at her, before looking back to her sister. "Why, yes, Kumiko-chan. You two look good together,"

"See, Sasu-kun I told you we're meant for each other. I didn't know why you broke up with me. But, I guess, there's still a chance for me and you to be together forever," Kumiko said. "So when will you propose, baby?" she suddenly asked.

"Hey, sexy, why don't you introduce me to that friend of yours?" Mark Anthony came; snaking is arm around Asuka's waste and kissing her in front of Sasuke. And we all know that poor Mr. Turner has imaginary holes on his head from Sasuke's glare.

"Ah, Uchiha Sasuke, this is Mark Anthony—"

"Asuka's fiancé, nice to meet you, Mr. Uchiha," Mark extended his hand for the Uchiha to take, and Sasuke did.

"-Anthony, Mark Anthony Turner," added Asuka as she looked worriedly at the two who still are glaring at each other while their grips on each other's hand become tighter.

"It's really nice to meet you, Mr. Turner. I'm pretty much relieved to know that Asuka here already found the man she'll be _(wasting)_ living her life with. Now, if you'll Excuse me but I have to make a call, my _girlfriend _kinda doesn't know how to get here and I need to fetch her. I just came to make sure how the party's going," Sasuke left after glaring at Mark Anthony and Asuka.

* * *

_*Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been lucky to be coming home again.*_

***Calling: Sasuke-ass***

"Excuse me, guys I'll just answer this,"

"Sure, Sak," answered her brother who returned on telling them about him meeting a girl at London.

**Sakura: Yes, your highness?**

**Sasuke: I need you too meet me at Konoha Mall right now.**

**Sakura: today's my day off, Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Just do it. I'm on my way there, and I need to see your cute, annoying face there in five minutes.**

**Sakura: I'm in Suna, Sasuke, it takes at least an hour to get there.**

**Sasuke: Fine, just meet at Suna Beach, I'm pretty sure you know that place.**

**Sakura: I'm with my family. We're kinda in the middle of our reunion, you know.**

**Sasuke: please, Sakura, I don't care! Go see them next week, but right now, I need to see you at that damned beach, or you'll hate me for life because of the consequences. Bye.**

**Sakura: Sas—**

"Why that little— he hung up on me!"

"What is it, dear?" asked Kiseki.

"I have to go,"

"What? Why?" her brother asked.

"I'm sorry; my ass of a boss needed me to meet him,"

"But isn't it our day-off today?" asked Hana.

"I told him that, I guess, there's an _emergency _and he needs my help. I'm so sorry for ruining this day but, have to go, bye," she said after kissing her family goodbye.

* * *

Sasuke reached the said beach and slammed his hands on the stirring wheel.

"Damn it, Asuka! You cheater!" he muttered in anger. It was kind of a good thing that Sakura is not yet there, it gave him a little time to pour out his anger. "You did not just have a new boyfriend, but you had a _fiancé_," he added.

Sasuke slammed his door shut, and he walked out and kicked the sand underneath him. He found the sand-kicking, somehow, comforting, so he continued. Using all the tricks he learned from Taekwondo (he studied Taekwondo for 11 years and stopped when he was 18)

"Nice dance steps, Sasuke, really nice," a very familiar voice made him stop from what he was doing. "Maybe you can teach me how—"The action Sasuke made cut her sarcastic remark.

"We have to go," Sasuke grabbed her arm and marched towards his car. He opened the door for her and pushed her roughly inside.

"Now, wait a minute—"

"Sakura, shut your fucking pie hole – just… just… just shut it, you hear me?" Sasuke said as he stepped on the gas pedal and sped off to Konoha.

"Whatever it is annoying you—"

"You have no damned fucking business shit with it, Haruno,"

"Watch your words, Uchiha,"

"_You_ watch _yours, _Haruno,"

They glared at each other, until Sakura decided to sigh and look out the window.

"You suck!" she muttered, but Sasuke heard it, so he decided to glare at the woman only to find her wipe something from her face. Really, what would you feel if your boss cursed at your face when he ordered you to leave your house, where you're having so much fun with your family, and meet him somewhere?

"Look…" Sasuke sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, but right now, I need your help. I need you to pretend as my girlfriend – no, my fiancé –"

"What the hell!!!! So that's why you pulled me out of my house, where me and my family are having fun because my brother came home, so that I can pretend to be your girlfriend??!!!" Sakura cried out. "I don't get it! You cuss at me _then _you ask meto be _your _girlfriend – no, you said fiancé! What's _wrong _with you?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I got angry at you! Are you happy now?"

"How can I be happy when I'm not two meters away from you?" she told more to herself, but Sasuke heard it.

"Whatever. I already said I was sorry, so you better do as I tell you. You're my maid, so listen to me. Now, c'mon," Sasuke pulled Sakura in the mall and told her the instructions "Choose the best dress for you and get your hair and make-up done. Buy some shoes and jewelries and I'll wait for you here. When you get back we'll go straight to a damned party,"

"I don't know this place, Sasuke. I never go to Konoha Mall. I may study at Konoha but I live at Suna," Sasuke rolled his eyes exasperatedly and pulled Sakura to the nearest shop.

* * *

"C'mon, Sakura, we have to go!" cried Sasuke as he tapped his foot on the floor impatiently.

"I'm sorry if _you _wanted me to look better than Venus," Sakura retorted with a huff as she marched out of the parlor.

"Now – "Sasuke turned around to face an angry Sakura when he felt something hot rush to his cheeks when he looked at her.

"What? You don't like it? Well, you said we're in a rush so I can't just return to that seat where all those people ask if my hair color's natural or dyed," was Sakura's complaint.

Sasuke just took the paper bags from Sakura, where her casual clothes where in, since she already changed in to a blue tube dress that reached just above her knees and a two-inched heel pair of silver stilettos. By the way, her hair was tied fancily at the right side of her head, where the lower portion of it was curled. Her make up wasn't too much… a touch of pink on both of her cheeks, eye-liner, lip gloss, mascara, and sky blue eye shadow… and they were all placed on her face expertly.

Sasuke, then, walked towards the mall's exit, saying, "C'mon, we have to go," trying to hide the slight, unnoticed-by-Sakura blush he was sure he was having.

Sakura rolled her eyes, and tried to catch on with the Uchiha.

'_Good,' _he thought with a smirk.

'_Ass,' _she thought, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Walking towards the balcony, Sasuke recognized his blonde best friend drinking wine and greeted him.

"Dobe,"

"Teme, finally – Sakura what're you—"

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuunnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Kumiko, cutting off what Naruto wanted to say.

Recognizing that shrill, ear-splitting, and utterly annoying squeal, Sasuke hastily placed his arm around Sakura's waste and pulled her closer, whispering a "This is where the whole plan starts, better cooperate with me, _Sweetheart_," huskily.

"Sasu— who's _that _girl?" asked Kumiko as if disgusted at Sakura.

And as if on cue, Asuka was on her way towards their little circle with Mark Anthony leading her to the balcony.

"Sasuke, it's nice that you returned in time for dinner. Let's go, and it's starting—and who might this beautiful lady be?" Asuka asked sweetly.

"Asuka, Mr. Turner, Naruto, Kumiko, I want you all to know that this wonderful girl is my girlfriend, Sakura – Haruno Sakura," and there he did it…

…he kissed her, Haruno Sakura, on the lips

Having a surprised Sakura and Naruto, an angry Kumiko, a jealous Asuka, a smirking Mark Anthony, and a triumphant Sasuke ;)

* * *

**So, that was the fifth chapter… all you have to do is press the button below and leave a review. : )**

**Uhmm… about Asuka… I really wanted Kumiko to be the one playing the role of Asuka in my story but I didn't know why I made her **_**Karin-and-kikyou-ish, **_**but I think it'd be better if we have a slut-y, bitchy character in the story. **

**Another thing… about Mark Anthony Turner… honestly, I only know a bit of American surnames but the thought of my sixth-grade classmate and Timmy Turner from **_**Fairly Odd Parents (Nickelodeon) **_**struck me and I kinda missed them because first, my sixth-grade classmate, Mark Anthony, I haven't seen him since graduation and I'm like in second year in high school; second, because I kind of got bored watching cartoons and switched to anime and that I use more time in front of the computer than the T.V.**

**Btw, did you, guys, notice how many times Sasuke said "we have to go"? I think he said it many times. Haha. :D**

**So there you go… for the people I love so much and dedicate this fic to, leave your reviews **_**si Cj lang ang nag-rereview sa inyo! **_**(that's in Filipino =D) **

**By the way, for those readers who read and reviewed thank you! Thank you! Thank you so very very very much! Do you know that you guys make my day? I so love you, guys. xD haha! I'll try updating sooner. Enjoy the holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, right after updating the fifth, chap I decided to do the sixth. But there was this new story that came in my mind. And I decided to start it, because I'd most likely forget it when I don't out in action immediately.**** And I'm so so so so sorry for updating SOOOO late!!!!!!!!**

So for the disclaimer: anything in my story that is OBVIOUSLY not mine isn't mine. But the story – it's mine.

Narration  
"Conversation,"  
_**'Thoughts'**_**  
Author's note**

* * *

That night, Sakura thought of all the things happened a while ago.  
"Darn!" she muttered, facing the other side of her room. "What did I get myself into?"  
_  
'After Sasuke pulled from their kiss, Sakura was still shocked by Sasuke's sudden action._

_"Well… looks like you two are really meant for each other – what I mean is, you look good together. Now, shall we go to the dining hall and eat? Sakura, it's a pleasure to meet you," Asuka said plastering a smile for Sakura._

Sakura, on the other hand, faked a smile for everyone to think that everything was pretty normal, that that was the way they (Sasuke and her) act with each other, and that she wasn't feeling uneasy with the whole situation – which she, actually is.

So the six of them sat on a circular table; Asuka, Anthony, Kumiko, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke.

After giving and receiving their orders, the six settled in a little discussion.

"So, Anthony-nii-san, nee-chan, when will be the wedding?" Kumiko asked.

"Asuka and I are still planning. Both of us want to get wed as soon as possible. But, since she's still studying, we decided to have the wedding right after high school," Anthony answered, looking at Asuka every now and then. And again, Sasuke glared, unnoticeable by anyone.

"How about you and Sakura, Sasuke? Where did you meet her? When did you start going out?" asked Anthony.

"Mind if I answer it for you, honey?" asked Sakura. And Sasuke was sure there was something in how that pair of emerald eyes of her sparkle as he looked worriedly at her..

But since everybody was looking, he smiled and nodded, saying, "No, sweetheart, as long as you don't tell everything," with a wink afterwards.

"We met each other when I was practicing martial arts at the back of the school building. So, I was busy kicking and punching all over the place when Sasuke came limping towards me. I thought he was some drunken guy, I mean it was like 6:30pm, I think? And it's kinda dark. And then, out of instinct, I punched him on his jaw. It sent him flying two meters away from me," Sakura paused to laugh. Sasuke was kind of pissed at her because it was like she's telling them that he was weaker than her, but since this was all an act he laughed with her while glaring at her and everybody started forcing laughter out of their lips. "When I walked towards and see who he was, I was relieved –kind of—that he studies at the same school. After I carried him to the nurse I found out that he lost in a fight between some guy, I don't know,"

"Sasuke-kun lost in a fight. That's quite impossible, Haruno-san," asked Kumiko, saying her name as if it's taboo.

Sakura was about to say something when Sasuke cut her off, saying, "But before the fight, I already knew he'd lose so I let him win but I made sure I gave him nice strikes." Then he glared at her.

"We're going out for three months, by the way," Sakura added.

Then everybody continued eating when…

"Asuka, I'll wait for you at the rooftop after dinner," Sasuke whispered to the girl beside him. This was heard by both Asuka and Sakura, so Sakura took a quick glance at Sasuke who just finished eating and has quietly listened on the topic Kumiko started. Few minutes later, he excused himself saying he had to visit the bathroom.

The soft 'Pang' didn't go unheard by Sakura. She wondered why her chest clenched for a second, but it relaxed after it.

After dinner, Asuka excused herself saying she'd look for Sasuke because she started worrying.

"So, Sakura-chan, you and Sasuke, huh?" asked Naruto out of the blue. "And I can tell you two are just pretending,"

"How did you know?"

"First off, you didn't meet Sasuke that way. You punched him when he stole your seat. Second, it's impossible for you two to go out for three months, when you just transferred two weeks ago. And Lastly, Sasuke and Asuka are in a secret relationship, Sakura-chan… he's kind of—don't be angry, Sakura-chan, but – I think, he's just using you to make her jealous, and to show her he had found someone new, too, while she was gone," Naruto answered her, hoping Sakura would understand.

Sakura thought about it over and over again.  
  
'Secret relationship,'

'Sasuke and Asuka,'

'Using her,'  
_  
Those where the things floating in her mind from the time Naruto left her, during their way home and to Sasuke's door. She so wanted to slap him because of using her. It's one thing she hated other people doing to her. So looking for another reason why she'd do such a thing to him…._

"You, idiot!" she slapped him as soon as they reached Sasuke's door. "Why'd you kiss me?" she asked wrathfully. "Don't you know it was my first kiss?"

She used the 'First Kiss' reason, because, for one, it was also a reason why she wanted to slap him but she can always brush it off but made sure she confronts the Uchiha with it, and, two, is because she perfectly knows that using her was their plan, but to make someone jealous? To show her that _he has gotten over that woman when the truth is he still wasn't? That was unacceptable. Sakura considers it as unacceptable._

"I had to kiss you. We're pretending to be boyfriend-girlfriend here, aren't we?" he asked as if mocking her. "And your 18, for goodness's sake, and you haven't been kissed?"

"No one told you to kiss me! We never talked about kissing! And even if we did I'd never EVER let you!" Sasuke just looked at her furious face. "Jackass!" she muttered before opening the door that leads to her room and closing it before Sasuke could call her again.

No, she wasn't crying. Haruno Sakura never cries, even if she does cry, not over those kinds of things. She just thought of everything over and over again… until she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke sighed heavily and walked towards his balcony and leaned on the doorframe.

_'"What do you want to talk about, Sasuke?" asked Asuka._

Sasuke had to smirk. Innocent, are we?

_  
"I might say Mark Anthony was quite a choice. I wonder how you manage to sleep at night when you know very well that you betrayed me," Sasuke turned around to look at Asuka, and he glared at her._

"Sasuke…" Asuka then started crying. "Sasuke, I'm so sorry…" she continued crying until she felt her knees weaken and eventually fell on her knees. Sasuke felt sorry for her, but the anger and pride was still there so he tried his best to stop himself from walking towards her, and kiss and hug her, and say he loves her and that he'd forgive her if she breaks up with Mark Anthony. "But I can't continue going out with you. You were going out with my sister!"

"So that's why you stopped calling, or texting, or e-mailing me? You cut all the connections we had, because you were scared? Didn't I tell you, I'd do my best so that our relationship won't remain a secret anymore? I became distant with your sister… I tried my best to be the worst boyfriend Kumiko will ever have, so that our break-up would be easy for her. I tried everything, from lessening the pain your sister will feel after the break-up to having you at last. But what did you do? You ran off to America and looked for someone to replace me!"

"Sasuke, I love you. But I'm tired of hiding from everybody. And I didn't run off to America to look for your replacement. I went there because I got a scholarship from one of the best schools there. But I met Anthony and we went out because I thought it'd be better if you continued going out with my sister because she loves you, too,"

"But I never loved her. I might had a crush on her, but I found out she's so fan-girl-ish so I started calling it over. When you left, she flirted with my brother, so I used that reason and broke up with her."

"Sasuke," Asuka said as she managed to stand with shaking knees. "Just forget about me, okay? Forget everything about me. We're done. You have Sakura, don't you? And she's a really nice girl. Start loving her and throw me out of your heart. Just –"she cried harder. "Just forget about me. Forget about us," and Asuka ran, leaving a bleeding Sasuke standing with his head hung low.'  
  
Sasuke let out an exasperated sigh.

_'"You idiot!" [Slap]_

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"…it was my first kiss!"'

Sasuke admits – that scene was quite confusing. She knew it was part of their plan. So why slap him? And an 18-year-old hasn't been kissed? She must be joking. And it was just a kiss. It's no big deal.

But then again, she's a girl, and they are confusing. So, that kiss might mean a lot to her. Sighing, Sasuke walked towards the door that connects their room and raised his hand to knock. Thinking she'd forgive him if he apologized.

But he stopped midway… then he placed his hand on his lips to touch them and remembered how soft her lips are against his.

_'No. maybe not,_' he thought.

He returned his hand on his side, went to bed, lay down, turned off the lights, and slept.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

The next day…

"Here's your coffee," Sakura informed placing the saucer and the cup on his table.

"Sakura," he called but she seemed to ignore. "Sakura, about last night—"

"No, I understand it was all part of the plan. There's no need to worry about it,"

Sasuke just sighed and Sakura left.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

This continued for three more days and Sasuke found those three-no-argument-that-meant-silent-peaceful-days strange because he wasn't used to it. Since Sakura became his maid, Sakura commented on everything he does. It's either sarcastic or true. And he'd snap at her and they'd have another argument.

"Sakura," he calls again. "If you're still mad about that kiss—"he was just answered by her slamming her door to his face.

"God, Damn it, Sakura!" he exclaimed. "I told you I have authority over you here, didn't I? Now, come out of there and tell me what has gotten you that damn angry with me!" he added as he knocked on her door continuously.

"I'm sorry, what? I can't here you. I'm kind of listening to music and it's in its maximum so don't waste your words," she said even she really isn't listening to music.

Sasuke sighed in defeat. It was his fault, anyway.

And an idea popped in as he saw…

"Hana," he called the woman who happens to pass by carrying Itachi's basket of laundry.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?" she asked.

"Please, don't add 'sama' to my name. Anyway, may I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Sakura's angry with me. And I'm not used to the fucking silence it brings. And please don't tell anyone I asked help, I'm not used to asking for help, either,"

Hana placed the basket down and asked, "Well, what do you want to know, Sasuke?"

"Why is Sakura angry with me?"

"Can you tell me what happened? I'm sure my sister won't be angry without reason,"

So Sasuke told her that he brought Sakura to a Welcome Party and that he made her pretend to be his girlfriend, he even included the kiss.

"She might be angry because it was her first kiss and—"

"First kiss? God, she's eighteen!"

"Yes, it was her first kiss, sir. Even if she did have a boyfriend before, she never let him kiss her. She believes it's tempting and it'll lead to unplanned activities."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and inquired for the other reason.

"And the other reason she might be angry with you is maybe you used her – since you made her pretend to be your girlfriend without her knowing why you wanted her to do so. You know using her to get revenge on someone, or…. Or if you just used her with wrong intentions to anyone or to her, well if that's what you did to her… she's not angry with you," Sasuke sighed in relief inwardly. "Actually, she hates you." Sasuke's mouth hung open, again, inwardly. "After what her ex did to her she –" realizing what she was about to share. "Oops! I'm sorry. I think I have to go—"

"What did her ex do, Hana?"

"Sasuke, I'm not in the right position to tell things about Sakura. Anyway, I hope I helped," Hana looked at Sasuke and bowed slightly before entering Itachi's room.

**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Sasuke thought about it as he did his assignments. He doesn't know why, but he's actually worried of Sakura not forgiving him. Normally, he would brush it off and let the person forgive and forget because that's how people are with him. They do not care if Sasuke shoved shit on their faces and burnt their houses and killed everyone they loved as long as he's an Uchiha and has the looks and cash, they'd forgive him and forget.

_'Sasuke, we're going to be late for school!'_

'You're the one who's going to be late, pinky. I have a car.'

'What did you just call me?'

'I called you pinky. And there's a surname that comes with it. Dinky Doo. '

*chuckles*

*raises her brow*

'Whatever. Just finish your breakfast so I can wash the dishes.'

'Sure thing… Pinky Dinky Doo'

*glare *

Sasuke remembered their usual bickering and smirks.

_'Sasuke has just gone out of his bath room dressed in his uniform. He does it because, of course, Sakura was there because she fixes his bed while he's taking a bath or a shower._

'Yo, gay!

*glares at her*

'Shut the fuck up!'

'Aww, Sasu-GAY is angry with me.'

'I'm not gay, Sakura'

'Sure you're not. Look at the mirror.'  


_*Sasuke looks at the mirror and saw his hair dyed in pink*_

*Sakura leaves laughing*

'Don't worry it'll only last until tonight. See you at school!'  
  
He wanted to strangle and kill that woman that same day.

_'Sakura, I want to kill you'_

'Then, kill me'  


'_Just you wait. Your salary will decrease 50%, I'm telling you'_

*Sakura's wide smile suddenly fell*

'You won't do it, would you?'

'If you do my assignments, I won't'

*Sakura glares at Sasuke and took his notebooks and books.*

*Sasuke smirks triumphantly*'

But Sakura, she actually ignored for three days straight. And because he kissed her, she slapped him –

His pen stopped from writing.

_'And the other reason she might be angry with you is maybe you used her – since you made her pretend to be your girlfriend without her knowing why you wanted her to do so. You know, using her to get revenge on someone, or…. Or if you just used her with wrong intentions to anyone or to her, well if that's what you did to her…'  
_  
Sakura knew everything. She found out. Wait. She can't possibly find out. Who could've said it to her?

"Naruto," Sasuke hissed. He took a mental note to kill the dobe when he sees him. He started his way on Sakura's door and raised his hand to knock but he thought she'd just slam her door on his face again.

So he did something completely out of his character.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**

"Sakura," he called coldly.

And the door connecting their rooms opened.

"What do you want, master?" she asked coldly and sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"Do my assignments,"

She really wanted to scratch that stupid face of his. But she just went straight to his desk glaring at the floor.

An hour and a half later, Sakura decided to glance at the Uchiha on his bed and saw that he was asleep.

The Haruno can't help but giggle to see him asleep. He looked so cute and peaceful – he looked like a little boy enjoying his dream.

'So cu—Haruno, stay focused,'

She has finished almost all his assignments and is now working on the last one. Sakura flipped the page of his notebook and saw something that made her scream in shock.

I normally won't do this… so if you dare tell a word about this you'll regret it.  
**  
**_**Sakura,**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

I'm sorry for using you. I know you know everything I don't have to explain, do I? Everything Naruto told you is true. And I'm sorry. If you don't believe me… you don't have to. But I'm telling you the truth.

So forgive me already because the silence is killing me, and if you don't, I'll make you do my home works for the rest of your life.

Sakura laughed at how he wanted to make the letter appear he's tough, but even though, there was sincerity in his letter, so she smiled, closed his notebook, went to her room and slept.

The next day…

"Rise and shine, Big Uchiha Ass, we're going to be late!" Sakura cried. The Uchiha's head dropped on his bed as Sakura took his pillow he was lying on from him and he woke up, glaring at the pink-haired-freak who just interrupted him with his slumber. "C'mon get up, Jerk-O, hurry up!"

"What did you just call me?" Sasuke asked, glaring at her but smirking mentally.

"I called you Big Uchiha Ass if you forgot, and the second name I called you was Jerk-O. Next time I'll call you gay, gay,"

And Sasuke wanted to laugh but decided to smirk instead. At last, she'd forgave him and his days were back on being noisy.

Was he supposed to be annoyed or happy? He was actually torn between ever since the day Sakura worked for him… and unfortunately, up until now.

**  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**  
This probably is the longest I've written. But I'll try writing a longer one ****for the upcoming chaps. Sasuke was absolutely OOC, I know. (face-palm) so what do you think? Do you have any suggestions for the next chapter or the upcoming chapters? If there are mistakes, please don't hesitate pointing it out. ;)**

**To all who reviewed and subscribed and read my story, thank you so much! xD**

**I also thank Mizabstruse.30 **_**(1-complicated-girl) **_**for beta-reading. **

**Labshuu uber-much, am-chi.**

**Again, I'll TRY updating soon. xD **


	7. Chapter 7

**BlueAndBlackMusicSheet **_(_**former **_aOikurO23)_**here! Changed my pen name :) Hmm…. I've noticed (actually **KayeStar__**pointed it out :] ) that our ITAHANA has been left out. So I decided to have this chapter all about them. Thanks, KayeStar :]**

**So, yeah, no SASUSAKU for a moment, but there'll be teensy weensy hints of 'em. :]**

**Disclaimer: Anything OBVIOUSLY not mine isn't mine…**

Narration

'_Thoughts'_

"Conversation,"

**Author's note **_ (They always appear at the beginning and the end of the chapter.)_

* * *

Another week has gone and Hana noticed the progress in her sister and Sasuke's relationship – friendly relationship. She'd always wanted Sakura and Sasuke to be together from the very first time she saw Sasuke. Thinking, they look good together.

It's a habit Hana has. She tends to pair people; like pairing her sister with Sasuke without even knowing Sasuke any better. You're asking why she does it… well, no one knows the exact reason – not even her – but the only thing she knows is she finds it fun.

"Hana," that was her boss, calling for her.

"Yes, Itachi-sama?" asked Hana as she went in his bedroom. Like Sakura and Sasuke's room, theirs are joined, too. But, compared to Sakura's room, Hana's was smaller because of the absence of the mini-kitchen. She went in his room and waited for orders.

Unlike Sakura, Hana is the respectful-type. She waits for Itachi to tell her to do something before moving, afraid that Itachi might get mad if she does something wrong. She also, as much as possible, avoids arguments so she doesn't give off sarcastic comments that might get on the older Uchiha's nerves. She also considers the authority Itachi has. In short, Hana is the _'good' _one, while the Haruno is… -well – her opposite.

"You may fix my bed, now," Uchiha Itachi ordered, as he left his room in a pair of sweat pants, sleeve-less, black, muscle-emphasizing shirt.

Hana blushed at the sight of her _hot _master. From the very first time Hana saw him, she was sure she has a crush on him. It was _'love at first sight'_. And she also knew – from the very first time she saw him, too— that she was in big trouble – a big. _Big. _**Big. ****BIG. **Trouble.

* * *

"You really are gay, gay!" cried a voice Hana was very familiar with.

"It's not funny, pinky," replied Sasuke's cool, baritone, voice.

"C'mon, even your brother thinks so," Sakura continued giggling.

In curiosity, Hana opened Itachi's door and poked her head to see what her sister and Sasuke are doing.

Sasuke raised his brow. "Do you want me to kiss you just to prove to you I'm not gay?" Sasuke smirked.

Hana knew her sister stiffened at this even if Sakura's back was on her.

"Y-you… You won't do that, would you?" Sakura asked, stuttering.

Hana giggled inwardly.

"Hm?" Sasuke smirked leaning down to her and stopped inches away from her lips.

"Fine… Fine… You're not gay!" Sakura cried, stepping back – and Hana also knows her sister is blushing furiously.

Sasuke leaned back and smirked victoriously. "I'm glad you see my point,"

Sakura huffed and entered Sasuke's room. "And don't forget to clean my desk, okay, Pinky?"

Seeing Sasuke walking towards Itachi's room, Hana closed the door and continued working.

"Itachi," Sasuke called, opening his brother's door. "Oh… sorry,"

"Itachi-sama is at the gym if you wish to talk to him," Hana answered in a smile.

"Thanks," Sasuke turned around, but before closing the door, "And thanks for helping me with Sakura," Sasuke said smirking,

* * *

"Itachi," Sasuke called.

Noticing his brother, Itachi placed the Barbells on their proper places and sat up to look at Sasuke. "Yo," he greeted, reaching for his face towel to wipe his face. "What do you want, brother?" Itachi asked, reaching for his long black hair and retied it with a black rubber band.

"It's about father," Sasuke said.

"What about him?" Itachi asked as he stood up and lied on the floor and started push-up-ing

"He called a few minutes ago and he wishes to talk to us after dinner,"

"Hm," Itachi grunted, telling him to continue.

"Do you think he'll talk about an arranged marriage?"

Itachi paused at this, but continued what he was doing after a second or two to think about it. "You should've expected that, brother. We are from an elite family, and arrange marriages are _normal _to these kinds of people,"

Though, to be honest, he himself isn't ready for this… and Uchiha Itachi is ALWAYS prepared. But just to act superior and cool towards his brother, Itachi acted as if the matter was a thing that can be brushed off.

"Tch. Just so you know, brother, I know you don't like _these _things, so stop acting as if you don't care," Sasuke said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not cool, you know,"

"Whatever you say," Itachi said and continued push-up-ing.

"I'll see you at father's office," Sasuke turned to his heel and headed for the door.

* * *

"You called for me, Itachi-sama?" as soon as Hana opened the door to the gym, she saw Itachi, taking his sweaty shirt off. She stood there with her jaw on the floor. _'Bingo!' _Hana heard her _mind _cheer, but decided to ignore it. Hana, though, can't help but follow the drop of sweat that fell from his forehead, to his chin, to his hard lean chest, and his beautiful BEAUTIFUL abs –

"Ah. Yes, could you stop staring at me, Hana, and prepare the tub?" Itachi teased, a smirk dangling from his pretty pretty face.

Hana blushed tenfold, _and_ you can even see it through her red triangle marks.

"I-I'm s-sorry, I-Itachi-sama," Hana bowed and scurried off to his room.

'_What was that all about, Hana? You can't just drool on your boss's body!' _Hana thought to herself.

* * *

After a warm, refreshing bath, Itachi slid into the formal clothing he asked Hana to prepare.

'"_I-I'm s-sorry, I-Itachi-sama"' _he smirked, remembering the way Hana blushed a while ago. _'Hana is indeed a nice girl. Sweet, obedient, kind, modest, respectful. Well-bred… I like that,' _Itachi smirked at the thought of Hana. He continued putting on the buttons of his polo when…

'_What's this?' _He asked himself as he noted the sudden speed of his heartbeat. _'Not again. Am I having the so-called _'crush' _on this woman?' _Itachi asked. He was starting to think of _symptoms _if you're _crushing _on someone.

What's wrong with it – crushing on your maid--, anyway? Even if Hana didn't come from an elite family, she's kind and has looks. She isn't like those girls who flung themselves on him back when he was younger (there were still girls who flung themselves on him up until now). She was what he called, _normal _and _simple._

And Itachi likes anything _simple _and _normal._

Itachi then reached for his rubber band and tied his long black hair into a low ponytail.

If he really _is _crushing on Hana then he'd brush it off and continue living normally.

But…

If it turns out he _loves _her, then… damn it to hell and back!

NO ONE CAN STOP HIM!

And "No One" in Itachi's vocabulary means "Not even the gods,"

* * *

"Itachi, Sasuke," Fugaku acknowledged the arrival of his sons. "Take a seat," and he motioned for them to sit on the long black leather sofa in front of Fugaku's desk.

"What is it you want, father?" Sasuke asked; no expression written on his face.

"Very well, I know you have things to do so…" Fugaku placed but hands on his desk and leaned forward. "I've arranged your marriages with the Fukubus. Our company has been losing loads and loads of money because of an unknown problem,"

"What do you mean 'unknown problem'?" asked Itachi, getting a bit surprised. "And what do you mean _loads _of money are lost? No_thing _can possibly do that. I mean, the money is kept in a VERY secured area"

Uchihas are protective of what is _theirs._ And the company's money was _theirs. _And Uchihas keep them _safely _secured. So how in bloody hell did some_thing_ or some_one_ get its filthy hands on Uchiha property?

"That's why it's _unknown_, my son," Fugaku answered. "But we –me and the employees – think that someone has been secretly spying on the company's moves,"

"Or there can be someone who's hacking on the company's computers or technology mediums," added Itachi.

"May be," agreed Fugaku. "But nothing is certain. So, to solve this crisis, we have to get help from the Fukubus since they're the family who seconded our rank as the most elite family in Japan," Fugaku continued, saying, "I asked help from Fukubu-san, and he gave me one condition and it's for you two to marry her daughters,"

"This is bullshit," muttered Sasuke, but it was loud enough for his brother and father to hear. Then he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Sasuke," He's father called. But there was no use. Sasuke has already closed –_slammed- _the door.

"How long has the company been suffering this?" Itachi asked as calmly as he could.

"Three months," a minute or two of silence passed; both Uchihas deep in thought.

"_In case _Sasuke and I agree to it, when will be the wedding?"

"As soon as possible, may be two months from now. And, Itachi, there is no _'In case'. _Fukubu-san and I have already decided and the wedding _will _be held two months from now,"

"Well, damn it," and Itachi followed what Sasuke did leaving his father sighing heavily.

* * *

How could he's own father do this to them? I mean, the reason's… well… quite reasonable. But there'd be a better way. And why… why the Fukubus?

Itachi scratched his head for the nth time. Damn it all… to hell and back!

"Itachi-sama, here's your Jasmine Tea," Hana informed as she placed the cup and saucer on the table beside her master's bed.

"Thanks, Hana," Hana smiled and decided to go to her room. "Wait, Hana, stay… for a while. I…" Itachi thought of some lame excuse to keep Hana from leaving. I mean, Itachi needs someone to talk to right now and Hana is #1 on his list "…have to ask you something."

Hana blushed lightly and it faded before she fully turned to face Itachi. "How can I be of help, Itachi-sama?" Hana curtsied and giggled a bit.

Itachi smirked. "First, stop calling my name with –sama, and sit with me,"

Hana obeyed.

"Now, in almost a month we were together, describe me," Wow, that was blunt.

"Uhmmm…" Hana blushed. "I find you really kind, Itachi. Kind, nice, responsible, thoughtful and sometimes funny, and…" Hana blushed tenfold. "Handsome, too,"

"And hot?" teased Itachi.

Remembering the incident earlier in the gym, Hana blushed more – if that was even possible behind her red triangle marks– and Itachi smirked.

"S-stop I-t, Itachi-sama, please,"

"No –sama, remember?" reminded Itachi. "Last request, answer this: How would you tell if you're in love with someone?"

"Why, are you, Itachi?" That caught Itachi off guard.

"No," That came out of Itachi a little too defensive.

"Don't tell me you're crushing on someone?" Hana raised a brow and laughed. "D-do you t-think we're t-too o-old for t-that kind of s-stuff?" Hana asked between heaps of laughter. It was Itachi's turn to blush.

"Just answer the question!" Itachi said, getting childishly pissed off.

"Hmmm… I dunno," answered Hana, standing up. "I've never been _seriously_ in love, anyway," Hana then forwarded to her door and waved good night.

Itachi looked at her. _'Seriously, huh?'_

* * *

**Yes, it was rushed and I'm uber uber sooooooory! I know I'm a lazy bum and I deserve to be garroted. And I'm sorry if this chapter's crappy. And I'm sorry for so much OCness. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! DDDDDDx**

**Anyway, I don't know if I could update any sooner. **_**Bear with me, people! **_

**am: I'm sorry if I didn't wait. I know busy na tayong lahat lalo na't patapos ang classes :] **_**(don't mind this. it's in Filipino)**_

**And, **alayneni, **you're right about Fugaku arranging his sons' marriage. Here's a cookie for guessing! Haha!**

**PS: no more promises of updating sooner. It's sure to be broken. :D haha! But I'll try.**

**PPS: any titles out there? **


	8. Chapter 8

**You may kill me now for letting you guys wait for a year. Do whatever you may. Torture me to death or whatever. I don't even know if you'll like this chapter. **

**Ok. Enough with the Author's notes before I get myself killed for letting you read this.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Narration

"Conversation"

'_Thoughts'_

**(A/N: Author's Note)**

* * *

It has been a week since Fugaku talked with his sons.

Sasuke, who's not been in the house for one whole week, is still pissed off at his father, while Itachi, well his_ disappointed_. Really disappointed.

"This calls for a drink," Kisame, Itachi's old college roommate, yelled as he slapped his lap and stood. They somehow met in a coffee shop the day before and Itachi kind of shared how screwed up he is.

Itachi thought about what Kisame suggested. His father agreed to marry his sons to some stranger. His brother hasn't come home yet. He had work tomorrow. The company's crisis is getting worse. Drinking…. drinking would be good.

"Let's go," Itachi said and sat up and walked out of his room where they were in. (Itachi invited him yesterday if they could hang out at their house today.)

"Itachi, where are you going?" he heard his mother ask as he and Kisame started their way down the stairs.

"Out," he said not bothering to look at his mom as he took his coat from the peg behind the door, his keys are always in his coat's pocket, and headed out with Kisame closing the door, waving at Mrs. Uchiha.

* * *

So Itachi and Kisame parked and went in. The bar was called "Drink!"

"Who names their bar _Drink_?" Kisame asked. Itachi just shrugged and entered. The two settled on two seats behind the counter.

"Order all you want, Kisame, I'll pay," Itachi said.

"Shit! Thanks, Itachi!" Kisame turned to the bartender and told him what they wanted. He knew what drink would hit it _hard_ and Itachi would need it.

Itachi leaned back at the counter so he was facing the people dancing, having the best time of their lives. The loud music which Itachi never found amusing suddenly found it soothing.

"So, Fugaku was really serious about that arranged marriage thing?" Kisame asked. Itachi nodded.

"He takes everything seriously especially about the company,"

"You're working at Uchiha Co. right? Why didn't you know about the crisis?" Itachi shrugged again. He's been doing that a lot today.

"Only the company _officials _talked about it," Itachi said. "Department heads were supposed to know it this week. But I wasn't around often. I had a lot of things to think about,"

"Sir, your drinks," they heard the bartender behind them speak. Both turned around and sipped.

"This is strong, Kisame," Itachi said, wincing a little bit.

"It's just what you need," his friend said. "Now, what bothers you, man? Everything's getting fucked up, only you aren't," Kisame chuckled at his little joke. Itachi smirked.

"The reason why I'm not yet… _getting a lady_ is because I don't see anyone interesting," Itachi looked around. "I don't want hoes like Kumiko. I don't want little girls that are forced by their fathers to men either,"

"Kumiko?" asked Kisame. "Sasuke's ex? Ha! Never thought your brother had such bad taste," Kisame finished his glass and poured another.

"It's not because Sasuke had bad taste. Kumiko was kind of a good choice… before, until her sister came back from England. When Asuka came, she started flirting with me, she became so clingy. Sasuke was annoyed and broke up with her." Itachi finished his glass and Kisame poured more of the alcohol.

"And those girls you were supposed to marry?"

"Haven't met them, fortunately," Itachi answered as he sipped from his glass.

"You _are _screwed," Kisame gave a husky chuckle as he finished his drink.

"I know," Itachi finished one glass and he poured himself another.

There was a moment of silence between them. Well, not really silent; loud music, talking, laughing surrounded them. There were even girls who tapped Itachi on the shoulders to bat their eyelashes, to giggle or ask his number. He just ignored.

"If I were on your shoes I'd ask them if they're free for the night," Kisame said. He's words now getting slurry. "It's been a long time since I had a good fucking with a hot chick,"

"What hot chick would be in the right mind to bed with you?" asked Itachi, chuckling a little bit. He had to admit; he's starting to get a little bit drunk and has forgotten most of his problems. He poured himself another glass and gulped it all down in one shot. Kisame poured him another and signaled the bartender for another bottle.

"Hey, that's a little bit uncalled for," Kisame glared at Itachi who was smirking and sipping his drink. "Hmmm… Well how about that girl cleaning your room before we came? Your maid," asked Kisame.

"Hana?" asked Itachi. "Yes, she's my maid. And so far, she's some kind of a girl,"

"Hey, I thought you haven't found someone interesting yet?"

"Until I met her,"

* * *

A ring from Fugaku's left broke the serious silence surrounding the man. He picked the phone up and answered.

"Yes?"

"Ah, Fugaku-san," A voice from the other lane said.

"Fukubu-san," Fugaku called back, leaning back on the back of his chair. "What made you call?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" Fukubu-san paused for a moment to think about the words he'd utter. "… tomorrow might be the best day to let our children meet?"

Fugaku's face became flushed. Sasuke hasn't come home yet. And he's worried about Itachi. Maybe his eldest would do what Sasuke did too. _'No, Itachi's a wise man. But, Sasuke… what would Fukubu-san think if he found out that Sasuke's not yet coming home? No one knows when he'll come back or if he's planning to come back.'_

"Ah… Fukubu-san, there's a bit of a problem here – in our home. We tend to fix it as soon as we could. Could we settle on the fortnight?" Fugaku leaned on his desk now, his left arm rested on it as he put the phone on his right.

"Well, that'll give us more time to prepare. My daughters are excited to see your sons, by the way," Fukubu stated. "But I would like to meet you tomorrow,"

"Sure, Fukubu-san," answered Fugaku who wanted to at least make up for not letting his sons meet Fukubu's daughters. "I'll be at your office tomorrow afternoon. Say, 3pm?"

"Okay then, see you tomorrow, Uchiha-san,"

"Goodbye and Good night, Fukubu-san," And they both hung up.

* * *

Itachi had just ordered their 12th bottle for the night.

"Honestly, Itachi! That ain't good for you anymore. Let's go—"

"Naaaawwww… Let me… Let me… fffvvfffiniish," Itachi tried to say. "It's nooot jusssst me who likes the other okaaay?" He slung his arm around Kisame's neck.

"Seriously, bro, your breathe _kills. _Let's go—"

"There wasss this tiiiime… this tiiiime… thaaaaat she caught me wooorking out," Itachi drunkenly chuckled. "And she was staring… she was ogling me… and she was bblllussssshhhhing. Why? Because I'm hot, okay? I'm haaaawt –" And at that, Itachi fell on the counter.

"Oi!" exclaimed Kisame, slapping Itachi's back. "Wake up, weasel! Wake up!"

Itachi snored.

"Oh God!" groaned Kisame.

"Sir, here's the bill," Kisame received the paper and you could just imagine how BIG Kisame's eyes got. He tried to look for Itachi's wallet. He did find it but there weren't any cash. "Ugggh! And you toId me you were gonna pay," Kisame reached for his own wallet. "I guess I'd have to talk to my landlady," Kisame gulped.

* * *

"Itachi-sama?" asked Hana who answered her phone.

"No. This is his friend, Kisame!" said Kisame.

"Whooo's ttthhhat?" Kisame ignored Itachi who's now humming the tune of Britney Spears's "Hit Me Baby One More Time".

"Where is he?"

He had Itachi half awake slung on his shoulder while he called Hana through Itachi's phone. Itachi will be dead if his mom finds out Itachi got _really _drunk so he can't just open the door when Mrs. Uchiha would be for sure waiting for Itachi in their living room. What would he say? And he'd also be dead if _anyone _finds out Itachi got drunk. But, Hana, she'd understand. "Come down and fetch your master,"

"Where are you?" asked Hana.

"hmmm….. Hiit me, buuhby, one moooore time!"

"Garden, c'mon, he's getting – ugh—heavy," Kisame said as he tried to put Itachi back into place as he's sliding off. "Just slide the guest room's window, please?"

"Which?"

"Closest to the garden. You could directly see the fountain from there,"

After a couple of minutes, Hana slid the glass window and she saw her drunken boss slung over Kisame.

"Here he is. Man, he's heavy!" He pushed Itachi onto Hana. "When he wakes up tell him I'll kill him," And Kisame left.

"Hiii, Hhhana!" Hana curled her nose. Itachi's breathe stinks.

"You better lie down first," Itachi's weight was too much for a lady like Hana. So as much as possible, she wanted to reach the bed fast or they might fall. So she tried to pull him towards the bed. When they got near to it, she pushed Itachi onto the bed. But at some point, the momentum of her pushing made her fall on the bed next to Itachi.

"You look so puhhretty, Haaanaa,"

"Thank you," answered Hana who blushed. And when she tried getting up, Itachi pulled her back down and hovered above her. "I-Itachi, what are you doing?"

"I ssseee you omitted the –sssama," He smirked.

"C-can't I go to my room now, Itachi-sama?"

"I liiike it better without the –sssama," His smirk never faded. There was a moment of silence before Itachi spoke again. "Could I kiss you?" But he didn't wait for the permission and captured her lips.

Hana was shocked. Who wouldn't be? Itachi, her crush, the hottest man she knew, is kissing her. But this is way too fast. She doesn't know what to do. She was blushing, her eyes were wide and it got even wider when she felt Itachi's tongue on her lower lip. Her hormones are kicking in.

'_God, help me,' _she thought.

'_**Don't—'**_but before this little voice in her mind finished, she had closed her eyes and was lost into oblivion. She returned the kiss. One of her hands reached for his neck, the other advanced to his hair. They kissed harder and their bodies seemed to become hot. Itachi started to take Hana's shirt off.

'_No!' _screamedHana in her thoughts. But Itachi was now kissing her neck and her thoughts got lost once more into the sweetness of Itachi's kisses and caresses. And it was never found again.

* * *

Sunshine poured into the window of the guest room. And slowly, Hana's lids started to flutter open. And the memories of what happened last night immediately flooded into her. She didn't know what to feel or do about it. She was torn between regret and happiness. And as she looked at the naked man next to her, to her naked self, and to the blood stain on the blanket, tears, of no one knows whether of joy or sadness, clouded her eyes and fell.

* * *

**So that's it. What do you think? Haha! Your reviews are loved. I hope to publish soon. And if you noticed I changed my pen name again.**


End file.
